


How Deep Is The Ocean

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Stucky fluff inspired by the song: How Deep Is The Ocean - Irving Berlin.





	How Deep Is The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about how Marvel could make stucky canon and this was my favourite idea.

Once Bucky had spent time with Shuri learning how to use his new arm, Shuri couldn't help but want to help Bucky recover.

Step One: Memory Recovery.

After a few weeks of trial and error, Shuri learned that the only way to recover Bucky's memories was to do or say something that would trigger a memory or flashback.

Although it seemed ridiculous, Bucky would go to Shuri's lab Monday through Friday to smell food, listen to music and do anything that they could to trigger a memory. Sometimes, it didn't come to him at first, he just knew that something went with that smell. If he didn't remember right away, it usually came to him in his sleep.

They were making progress, to say the least.

After a while, Bucky had a routine. He would go for a run in the morning, come back to his house and eat breakfast, work with Shuri in the lab, then meet Steve for dinner at the end of the day. 

Walking straight to Steve's house at the end of the day, Bucky tried to sort out what he felt back at the lab. Whatever the memory was, it made him feel lonely now. Unable to figure it out, he knocked on Steve's door.

"Hey Buck" Steve said, taking his coat.

"Hi. What are we eating tonight?" Bucky asked.

"Chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy"

"And '30s music, wow, I like this song" Bucky added.

  
"Yeah, from, well, you probably don't remember" Steve stopped himself

"The ice cream shop in '32, yeah. Damn, you were skinny."

"Wow, you actually remember that? What else?"

"I'll tell you when that burning smell goes away and you tell me how to make mashed potatoes." Bucky said and Steve quickly ran to the kitchen.

...

"...and Ernie's, God, we ate there a lot." Bucky finished.

"Yeah, great burgers. So, how long have you been working with Shuri?"

"Maybe, six weeks I think."

"Well you're making great progress." Steve observed.

"Well, Shuri's- This song. We listened to this song in the lab today and-" Bucky looked up and saw a glimmer of hope in Steve's eyes.

Without thinking, Bucky stood up and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him into the living room. Steve willingly moved with him, afraid to tell him what this song meant to their past.

He took Steve's hand and slowly pulled him closer, searching his face for a sign that he should stop. Steve gently laid his hand on Bucky's shoulder, taking a step closer. 

_How much do I love you?_  
_I'll tell you no lie_  
_How deep is the ocean?_  
_How high is the sky?_

1934

_"-and you put your-your other hand here," Bucky moved Steve's hand to his waist "And you just move your feet like this" Steve looked down to memorize Bucky's foot movements._

_How many times in a day_  
_Do I think of you?_  
_How many roses are_  
_Sprinkled with dew?_

_Steve looked back up and moved closer to Bucky just a bit._

_Bucky's hand moved up from Steve's shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him closer still until their foreheads were pressed together and, on a whim, Steve leaned forward and quickly kissed Bucky. He looked hopefully at Bucky's face, his eyes wide with fear of rejection and-_

2018

Bucky grabbed Steve's head and kissed him. Steve put his hands on Bucky's waist and pushed him into the wall, kissing him for the first time in 50 years. Bucky tangled his hands in Steve's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and pulling steve's hips flush against his own.

Steve pulled his lips away and bucky looked into his ocean blue eyes. Steve buried his head in the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky ran his fingers through his short hair and pulled his body impossibly closer and began swaying gently to the beat of the music. 

1936

_How far would I travel_  
_Just to be where you are?_  
_How far is the journey_  
_From here to a star?_

_"Can you just stay for a little bit? You know, hang out?" Steve asked, opening the door to his house._

_"Of course" Bucky said, stepping inside and kicking his boots off._

_Steve had kept himself together at his mother's funeral, even when her tomb stone sat next to his father's._

_Bucky sat down on the sofa and pulled Steve down into his arms and carding his fingers through his hair._

 

_And if I ever lost you_  
_How much would I cry?_  
_How deep is the ocean?_  
_How high is the sky?_

 

Steve kissed Bucky again and images flew through his head of every kiss he and Steve shared.

"I remember. All of it, I remember everything." Bucky said with a smile and pulling Steve in for another kiss.

Bucky picked Steve up and set him down on the table kissing him with all his might and grabbing his hips. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist.

"Bedroom, now" Steve mumbled and Bucky picked him up once again and walked down the hallway.

 

 ...

"So, remember anything sense yesterday?" Shuri asked like she did every morning.

"Steve." Bucky said as he took his coat off.

"Steve? Oh. Steve." She said looking at the hickey on his neck.

"Well, let's get started."


End file.
